Beating Of The Drum
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: He felt at peace while he prepared himself to be sacrificed. He watched as each person left the group to be given to the Gods and as the line grew shorter, his mind and body started to relax as he thought of Valhalla. He would finally be with his beloved once again. Leif/OC


**Authors Note:  
** I have only seen the first season but wanted to tribute something to Leif. This set during the start of the first season.After the sacrifice Leif made, I wanted to write a little something for him.

 **Summary:  
** He felt at peace while he prepared himself to be sacrificed. He watched as each person left the group to be given to the Gods and as the line grew shorter, his mind and body started to relax as he thought of Valhalla. He would finally be with his beloved once again.

 **:::::::::::**

 **-Beating Of The Drum-**

Kattegat was her home, she had the good and bad memories, friends and foes but she would not rather be anywhere else in the world, the small land and an even tinier house that her frail father owned. He was the only man in the house and she was the only woman, while he spent most of his time bedridden, she took care of the house and land.

At that moment, she was carrying the bucket of fresh milk from the cow up to the house for their supper that night when an unsuspected friend announce his presence. "Are you not coming to see the Earl this year?" Ragnar paused in front of her, stopping her from moving further to the house.

"You know I wish too." She stated, craving for the times she use to go on the journeys to the East with the men.

"Than do as you wish." He said, the answer seeming simple to him as he encouraged the woman much like he use to when they were young babes.

"I have responsibilities, father is not capable of running the land by himself anymore." Her father was a warrior until one day the Gods decided he would not be capable of running a blade threw someone and fitted him with frail bones in the care of his only child.

"Get a slave." Ragnar had always told her that an extra pair of hands would do her good.

"And where would I find one of those?" She hissed back, frustrated with having the argument once again. "Do you have one hidden that I don't know about?"

"You could simply get a man." Was Ragnar's cheeky response back, earning himself a harsh punch in the arm before she picked up her bucket and marched towards the door of the house.

When she arrived at the small house, her father was seated outside on the chair with his crane resting against him, his arms littered with scars from ancient battles. "He is right you know." Her father's green eyes stared up at her, turning from the scene he had witnessed of the two youngsters. "You are getting old, you should be married."

She started to curse her father's good hearing and Ragnar's large mouth. "And who would look after you father." She did not wait for an answer, simply walked into the house to prepare supper for the two of them.

It was later that night, her father retired to bed after supper that she came out to the shores of Kattegat. She had discarded her shoes and stood at the edge of the waves, letting the water lap at her toes and ankles, pulling away the tension she felt in her bones. "I knew I would find you here." A frustrated groan slipped from her mouth at hearing his voice, she couldn't have some peace under the stars tonight.

"Go away." She merely replied, hoping he would be wise enough to not stay.

"I've heard that many times." Ragnar said, remembering the times over their childhood that she had said the same words to him. "And I've never been good at following instructions."

"I know." She gave him a sidewards glance, catching the thoughtful expression on his face before looking at to the waves. "What is pondering your mind friend?"

"A new adventure." He stated, the tone in his voice making her turn her full attention to the man.

"And you'll be going to the East soon." She knew the Earl would send them on their journey very soon, only a matter of time like every other year.

"I'm thinking the West." Ragnar's words were almost a whisper in the ocean air but she heard them.

"No one knows what lays beyond the West." That part of the world was unknown to them.

"I meet a traveller and he-"

"A traveller?" She cut him off knowing the last time Ragnar had meet such a man the senseless ideas that soon followed. "And how do you know he is not lying?"

"I believe him." He said with passion, stepping closer to the woman as his eyes flashed with hope of something more.

"You believe a dream." She tried to not get sucked into his dreams, something she had done when they were children.

"He showed me how to navigate the seas." He pulled out the broad with the craved ringed circles and the middle stick poking up. Shadows danced over the wood though she couldn't see how such a thing could get them to the West across the vast sea. She moved her eyes from the wooden broad to her friend's face, the hard line of his lips and the excitement of something new shining through them. "A new adventure for us."

"You will have to speak to the Earl." She stated, not knowing how Earl Haraldson would respond to his idea.

"I will at the meeting in a few days' time." She hoped the confidence in his voice wouldn't be his downfall. "So you will come to the West?"

She rolled her eyes at him again, his stubborn nature. "I have my father Ragnar."

"You sure it is not because of another man?" He questioned, a playful look gracing his eyes.

"No man controls me." She stated fiercely.

"But Leif is no normal man." He threw back at her, taking a step back when the woman tried to deliver a punch to his gut. " _Thora_." His tone became serious as he watched the woman he had grew up with, loved as a sister. "You do what makes _you_ happy." He said leaving her a moment to strew over his words before walking back to his house, his family.

 **:::::::::::**

It was later during the week, Thora bumped into the male she most despised in the village. "When are you going to leave your old man and live with me?" The male stepped forward, blocking her way to Ragnar's house.

"Addar, you couldn't handle me even if you tried." She replied with a bitter tone, wishing the man would stop pestering her about marriage.

"I should show you a woman's place." He harshly said to her, giving her no doubt what he meant by her 'place'.

"Is there a problem?" The pair turned in the direction of the oncoming man, his beard braided and his body towering over the both of them.

"It's none of your business Leif." Addar said, the fisherman's voice slightly shaky at the warrior's pose.

"She is a shield-maiden, a fellow warrior." Leif left no argument and without a single word, Addar left the two of them and made his way towards the harbour. When the other man was well out of their sight, Leif turned his attention to the woman beside him. "Are you heading to Ragnar's meeting?"

"Meeting?" Thora questioned, she was merely asked to see Ragnar the day before.

"Father gathered some of the warriors together." Leif directed at her, his eyes still in the spot that Addar had been.

"For what may I ask?" She asked curiously.

"An adventure." Leif answered, leaving the woman there and making his way towards the meeting. He had no doubt that Thora would follow him, her curiosity and thirst for an adventure would eat at her. The sound of her light foot steps behind him, only made Leif smile as he continued up to the meeting.

Leif opened the door to the house for them, briefly stepping aside to let her through. There was a large number of warriors from Kattegat that had come to the meeting, no doubt wanting to hear the reason to why they were meeting in private.

Ragnar gave her a sly smile in her direction, making her wonder what mysteries Ragnar had to share with them now. Leif walked past her and took a seat not far from the fire, Thora choose to take the one beside as there was a few men she was unacquainted with.

She gazed into the fire, listening to the excitement in Ragnar's voice as he spoke about crossing the sea for a journey to the West – unmarked land for them. Rollo puts in his word about all been equals thus the profit would be shared equally. Erik was the one to bring up Earl Haraldson's order to head East, though Ragnar seem unfazed about the Earl and mentioned a boat of his own. Thora could only come to the conclusion that, Ragnar had been preparing for a moment like this for some time – she just hoped their greed wouldn't cost them their lives.

"Who will join me?" Ragnar asked, looking around the room at the warriors who fell silent.

"I will." Erik stepped behind Ragnar, supporting him. The others around the room started to volunteer including childhood friends Arne, Torstein and Leif.

"Thora?" Ragnar question, the choice sitting heavily on her shoulders with her responsibilities and her wants. "A new adventure." He whispered to her, reminding her of their conversation a couple of nights ago.

" _Yes_." She whispered, a smile coming to Ragnar's face while she sneaked a peak to Leif to see him staring intensely at her, like a hard puzzle that he could not solve.

 **:::::::::::**

They were invited by Erik and Elisef for dinner, the company bringing a smile to her father's face with the presence of his fellow warrior. "Elisef, as always your food is desirable. If only my daughter could find herself a man and make him as happy." Her father complement with a back lash to Thora tried to ignore the stab at her. Her father had been pressing the idea of marriage on her more so than ever and she feared it was because he could feel Valhalla. He had never been one to press the subject, believing more so in her happiness than the wealth of a man's pocket.

"Her day will come." Elisef winked in her direction, grabbing yet another drink for her husband. The older woman was the closest Thora had to a mother figure after her own dying during child birth, she often wondered if she was anything like her mother with her blonde hair.

"I have had many ask for her hand in marriage." Her father continued, taking another sip of his ale. "Like Addar."

"Addar?" Thora couldn't keep her mouth shut at hearing the man's name. She hoped to God that her father would not get desperate and give her over to the skinny man. "He is but a fisherman!"

"You do not leave me much choice daughter."

"It is my choice." She got defensive, feeling trapped in the tiresome subject.

"Only because I grant you it! I could arrange a man for you!" The loudness of her father's voice took her by surprise, it had been years since he had raised his voice at her. His words made an unknown feeling swirl in the pit of her stomach, she felt almost sick.

"You will have to pardon me Elisef, I suddenly feel ill." She pushed herself away from the table, not meeting anyone's gaze as she stepped outside of the house to sit on wooden bench to get some fresh air.

She was sitting outside the house for a couple of minutes when someone joined her. "Both of you are too headstrong." Leif took a seat beside her, his words frustrating her.

"That describes the whole of Kattegat, it is in our blood." She tried steering the conversation away from her but it seemed her efforts were worthless as Leif got straight to the point.

"You going to settle down?" Leif asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I tried once," She said, watching his reaction wondering how he would respond to talk of the past. "And _he_ wasn't interested."

"That was then, this is _now_."

"Then why has not he decided to act?" She did not want to push him away and on the other hand she wanted answers, frustrated of their usual dance.

"Wasn't sure if you still wanted too."

"Seriously Leif? I have had men ask my father many times over and I always refuse because they are not _you_." She pushed him in the shoulder, his answer granting at her nerves.

Like a true warrior, Leif reacted back by pushing her body against the wall of the house and she tried to slap his hands away but his body pressed against her. "You should have told me." He whispered harshly, not understanding the ways of woman.

"I was not going to be rejected _again_." Thora hissed, her pride not wanting to be hurt once again by the giant. She waited for a response, her head tilting back to judge his reaction. He leaned down and simply kissed her, his lips against her own brought back the memory to why she had ever considered getting into a relationship with the Viking warrior. Just as swiftly, he pulled back before she was ready to be separated from him and was whipped by his words.

"Do me a favour, this journey to the West and stay by my side, we do not know what is there." He should have known better than to expect her to suddenly surrender - she was stubborn, a stubborn shield-woman.

"I'm not your wife, you cannot tell me what to do." She stated before pushing herself off the wall and starting her walk back to her house. As she walked back to her house, she could not help but compare herself with Lagertha. She knew the woman wanted to travel to the West with Ragnar, she also knew her old friend wanted the Lagertha to stay behind with the children. Though Leif and she were not a couple, she was thankful to not have him ask for her to decline her spot on the boat. It is not like she would listen to Leif if he suggested it instead it made her feel contempt in knowing he would not hold her back.

 **:::::::::::**

She started her way towards the boat, watching her fellow warriors pack for the journey to the West. She was ready for any occasion with her sword strapped on her hip as she walked down the hill. The sound of a struggle made her pause and glance into the small hut. She reached for the small dagger on her leg at the sight of Ragnar's older brother, Rollo bent over the female slave. Taking a step towards Rollo, she was suddenly pulled back by the hand on her shoulder. "You will cause more problem than necessary for a slave." Leif whispered in her ear as she watched the jerk of Rollo's hips.

"She is a _woman_." Thora argued back.

"And I'd rather you kept your dignity." He steered her in the direction of the boat.

She was about to argue again when his words hit her, would Rollo really do that? She knew the brothers' since childhood though lust and greed could easily change a person.

She stopped at the edge of the land, bending to wet her fingers and run them through her blonde locks, feeling unease at the raping she had walked away from. Leif's words making her wary of the Rollo, and almost every other man that would be journeying with them to the West.

She watched as Leif helped get the boat in order. "Stay by my side or my sons." Erik said standing beside her knelt form, his presence taking her somewhat by surprise along with his words. She did not know whether it was some kind of order or suggestion but she nodded anyway, not wanting to challenge the older warrior.

When the shield-woman give Erik a nod to confirm that she would do as told, he made his way towards Ragnar. He knew of the bond between his son and the shield-woman, and if the woman would not follow his son's wishes, he thought it would be better for the two of them if he stepped in. His son would think clearer with the woman at their sides than nowhere in sight.

With a sharp nod from Ragnar, Thora took her place on the boat as taking that as a sign that he was ready to leave Kattegat and find the shores of the West.

 **:::::::::::**

She watched as Ragnar placed the wooden broad, the sun board in the bucket of the water, his head bent down looking for _this_ shadow that he explained about. She was tempted to glance over his shoulder to see if his story from the traveller was true. Instead she watched Floki bounce around the boat, seeming to be in excitement since they had left the shores of Kattegat. He was a strange man, a tree hugger as Ragnar sometimes called him but Floki was one of great company and loyal to his friends.

She sat next to Ragnar, silence setting over the boat. "Surprised Lagertha is not here." Ragnar threw her a sharp look that answered her question. "Lucky you have all your limbs." She knew how lethal Lagertha could be when her temper got high, any shield-woman had that spark.

It was a mere day out in sea that the waves begun to grow, larger than their sails as lightening joined, sounding with the loud rumbling of thunder. The men tightened the sails, pulling the tarp over the top of them as they sat to proceed rowing. "Thor is angry with us and strikes his hammer to sink us!" Rollo yelled along with the sound of thunder.

"He is celebrating because he loves the ship he built." She heard Floki mutter beside her, excitement clearly in his voice.

"Non-sense, he is pointing us in the right direction!" Thora yelled back at Rollo, loving the feel of defiance towards the older brother.

Leif shook his head behind her as he continued to row, chuckling to himself. "Always sticking up for Thor!" Everyone believed in the Gods, Thora's belief ran deeply as her father had told her of her mother's belief in the God of Thunder. And he named his daughter after the God in remembrance of the mother's compassion and devotion, Thora carried those same traits.

The sea had calmed and made the men restless, one had already been thrown overboard and the ravens' had already been release for search of land. She felt her heart sink at the sound of flapping wings – they were stuck on the windless sea.

It wasn't until the flapping wings were followed with the sound of birds, seagulls, meaning land was not far from them. Slowly, a gray outline appeared in front of them and the shield-woman sent a silent pray to the Gods for their guidance.

Excitement that she had not felt in the longest of times run through her body as her feet landed on the sandy shore of the West. Bells could be heard in the distance as they followed the small path and a wall with buildings came into view. The men started towards the sound, Erik gave her a meaningful glance reminding her of their agreement before following close to Ragnar's side with Rollo and Leif close behind the two men.

It didn't take a lot of force to enter the walls of the building, it was too easy for Thora which made her think the place was either poorly guarded or lacking in riches.

The place was empty with its bleak buildings', there was a warrior always checking inside the houses to find it unoccupied. It wasn't until they reached further within the walls that they could hear loud words of pray coming from a larger building. Ragnar forced the doors open of the large building and his fellow warriors filing in after him.

Their entrance had gone unnoticed, the reaction of screaming people did not follow their ears, only the continuing of their mutters did. It was not until Rollo marched forward and slide his sword into the Father, that it sent the men in their brown robes into a wave of panic, their scrambling feet taking them in every which direction.

Some men did not make it out of the door as they were cut down. Thora could not bring herself to lift her sword when the men couldn't defend themselves, there was no enjoyment in hunting one so weak for her thus Thora kept herself beside Ragnar who did not take part with the massacre.

When Ragnar left the building, Thora did not hesitate in following his footsteps. "You do not join." Her dear friend stated.

"No doubt the same reason you did not." Thora replied, she had no doubt that she was correct, there was a reason the two were so close and the nod of Ragnar's head confirmed it.

The crunching of footsteps alarmed Thora that they were not alone with their search for something more in this dreadful place. The group of four merely glanced into the buildings as they passed until Ragnar disappeared through a door, Erik and Leif following close behind as Thora was busy searching her own building.

She believed it to be a mere house, nothing like her own back in Kattegat, she found the outside and inside bleak. She was satisfied though when she come across some bread on the bench, it wasn't freshly made or stale but she did not complain as her mouth watered at the thought of food. She ripped a chuck off the end, taking a reasonable bite before walking out of the house to search for the trio of men.

She walked into the building down from her, hearing the voices of her fellow men. She came in at the moment of hearing Rollo's wishes to kill the man dressed in robes in front of Ragnar. The younger brother simply stated that the man would be worth more alive than dead. His words made Thora wonder what it was exactly that had caught Ragnar's attention, enough to stand up to his older brother who quickly reminded him of the terms of being equal.

Thora moved to stand beside Leif, watching her fellow brothers in arms reach forward to the tables that littered with gold and the argument between the brothers continued. She was watching her fellow warriors pack as much gold as possible when the argument between Rollo and Ragnar caught her attention, it had turned to swords in which Ragnar pushed his brother back, causing Rollo to angrily chop the crucifix in the room to pieces and telling the monk, Athelstan that this is how much he respected his God before storming out of the room. Truthfully, Thora was surprised that Rollo had not opened his pants and pissed on the crucifix.

 **:::::::::::**

They had set sail once again, hopefully their journey back home would be more pleasant – the Gods would be happy for what they had achieve. Everyone was counted for, no loss within the ranks merely the added weight of treasure and slaves.

There was a few questions that were sitting heavy on Thora's mind and she was tempted to speak to one of the men from the island, Ragnar had said that the one called Athelstan could speak their language as well as the snake tongue.

She watched the man, calculating any risks that he may course though he seemed armless huddled like castle with the rest of the slaves. Making her mind up, she walked over to the end of the boat and crouched down to converse better with Athelstan, the huddled castle seemly flinched and backed away at her approach. She did not care about the other men, her eyes simply on Athelstan who was looking at her with some interest. "What was that place?" She questioned, she had never seen anything like that back home.

"Lindisfarne Monastery." His voice croaked out in a small whisper.

"A monastery?" She knew nothing of such a place.

"We pray to God." Athelstan answered, curious in himself about the woman in armor.

"To Zeus and Thor." Thora stated though still did not understand their ways of sacrifice to the Gods, it was nothing like their own.

"No, God and Jesus." He said, watching the expressions flash across the woman's face.

She did not know anything about this 'Jesus' man, his names did not hold power or strength like their own. How could they pray to someone weaker than them? "Why wear the same robes?" She nodded her head to the rest of the men huddled behind him dressed in the same suit.

"We monks are customed to wear the robes. We all appear the same thus there is no jealousy, envy or hatred within us."

"And the baldness?" She lifted her hand to indict to the part of bald on the top of his head.

"It is to honor God." She did not ask any more about the strange ways of their hair, it confused her to why their 'God' would ask for such a thing.

"How it is you speak our language?"

"I have travelled to your world."

"And yet you did not stay." She stated, not seeing why someone would like to go back to a Monastery.

"May I ask you a question?" Thora slowly nodded her head, one question for the handful that she had asked seemed only fair. "You are a woman fighting." She didn't think it was a question but his words either way confused her once again. "Our women do not play with swords."

Thora frowned, not liking the sound of their ways, for a woman to not be herself. "Then what do your woman do?" She questioned.

"They stay home and bare children." Athelstan stated like it was the only tasks that a woman could perform.

"We do that as well." She stated, somewhat angry at the Western views. She did not ask any more questions, merely got up from her spot and walked over to Ragnar, Leif's eyes following her as he noticed the tension in her body.

"What is the matter?" Ragnar asked quietly as Thora came to stand beside him, the deep line in her forehead told him that something was bothering her.

"The slaves." She hissed out the word, her mind going over Athelstan's words. "Why did we not kill them like the rest?"

"We could learn from them." She snorted at Ragnar's reasoning. "And we could all use a few extra hands back home." When his friend did not reply, he continued. "Now, you do not have to worry about the old man as one of the slaves is yours." She knew been given a slave was a reward, a gift in a way but she was not sure if she was ready to let go of her father. She did not have to worry about marriage when her response was always having to stay behind for the man who brought her up, now she wouldn't be able to flick away men or her father as simply. Unconsciously, her eyes moved beside her to Leif, a battle of nerves and excitement rushing through her.

 **:::::::::::**

The pleasure of the adventure a few days ago still run deep within her veins, leaving her feeling more alive than she had in months. Though she was back to caring for her father's land, kneeling at the river with a bucket for water - she felt a new strength inside her. The wrath of the Earl Haraldson on their return from the West had not affected her or the fellow warriors.

The journey to the West had made new bonds and restored olds ones, such as the friendship between Leif and Thora as they spoke often and found one another in each other's company. "Would you reconsider?" She looked up from the bucket of water to see the serious lines on Leif's face.

"Consider, what may I ask?" Thora was not sure what the warrior was asking, the question was too casual as they had not been speaking about a topic.

"Courting." The word caught her attention in disbelief, searching Leif's expression for some reason. "You and I." She merely raised an eyebrow at his obvious statement. "I have been a fool to think that I would not want you fighting by my side." He said sincerely, not fluttering at admitting to his foolishness which was hard for such a Viking warrior.

She slowly nodded her head. "One step at a time." And started questioning about her own judgement when she caught the small smile on his lips and sag in the man's broad shoulders.

"Thora!" Ragnar come down to the river, a bounce in his step. "Leif!" He stopped between them, glancing smugly between the warrior and shield-maiden.

" _What_ _is it Ragnar_?" Thora snapped at the expression on his face – he was enjoying the interruption.

"We are to set sail again to the West." He answered happily.

"The Earl?" She questioned, having remembered the unimpressed welcome at their journey.

"With his permission."

"When do we leave?" Leif asked, seeming to have a spark in his eyes at the news of another journey.

"Tomorrow." Ragnar swiftly stated and retreated his steps. "Oh, Thora..." He turned around on his heel, having remembered his previous conversation with his family. "Lagertha will be joining us." He continued on his way to spread the news.

"Another journey." Thora said in a daze, not having thought they'd be leaving so soon after the last one. "I will have to restock the house for father." She muttered to herself.

"No need to worry woman, Elisef will help." Leif tried to settle the stress that was already working through the woman's shoulders.

" _Woman_?" She asked sternly, she was not to be taken lightly of or expected to be held by household duties.

" _My_ woman." Leif bravely asked, picking up one of the buckets beside the river before walking to Thora's house.

She felt flustered at his possessive attitude and stared at his back for a moment. She grumbled under her breath and grabbed the other bucket to follow Leif – _slow_ relationship was not his strong suit.

The sun had been up for a couple of hours when she met the other warriors down at the harbour to Floki's ship. "Thora, it is a delight to see you." Lagertha greeted at seeing the other shield-maiden.

"Same to you." The other woman could not stop her smile at having the fellow shield-maiden with her. Lagertha been married to Ragnar meant the two women had spent plenty of time getting to know one another, she was like a sister that Thora never had.

Thora made her way further down the ship until she found a suitable place to get comfortable for the journey. Once taking her seat, she found Leif gazing at her – it was a silent command in her direction that she go by the same rules as the journey before. Instead of going to his side like he no doubtfully wanted, she reached forward and started helping Rollo with the checking ropes.

The weather while sailing - Thora couldn't decide if it was worse or better than their first journey and found herself seated against Leif for warmth. She glanced around the ship, seeing everyone still, waiting for the sight of land.

It had only taken a couple of days before they spotted the cliffs of England, they pulled the ship to the shore with their weapons on guard and took to the sand. It didn't take long until their presence was noticed and a small group of armoured men on horses' rod towards them.

They greeted them in the middle, the main man dressed with his helmet spoke in the foreign language that she could not understand. She didn't like not knowing which made her shift uneasily beside Leif as Ragnar spoke to them, saying they were 'Northmen'.

Floki stepped forward without hesitation to the youngest solider, reaching out and ripping the necklace from the man's throat, shocking him and making his fellow soldiers pull their swords, which in return the warriors and shield-maidens defended themselves. They sliced down men until they were the only ones left standing with the shore leaking with red water.

With the threat eliminated, the warriors' continued on their journey from the shore and onto the lush grounds that seem to spread for miles. They followed Ragnar's lead to the top of the closest hill and found a small town on the other side – the view making some of the men chuckle with glee.

Once they had reached the buildings, it was similar to that of their last journey – the buildings were empty and Thora could guess where the people were huddled like sheep.

They reached the building, a voice could be heard in its walls and the men in front of her bust the doors open drawing gasps and screams from the people inside. Erik and Leif were in the second flow of men, Thora close behind with her weapon drawn.

The man in white spoke forth in their language, asking who they were. Ragnar calmly relied with a statement of his own, ignoring the question. He gave a threat as the rest of the group moved into the holy building. "If you do not resist, we will not hurt you – God Bless." Ragnar said with a smile while the warriors look for treasures.

Floki stepped forward and grabbed the large cross from the table, making the white clothed man reach forward in protest – sealing his fate with Floki's blade. The first kill in the building seem to make the warriors fury, searching for their own worth and they started too moved from the building in search of more treasures.

It didn't take long for the warriors to take what they wanted and join back together in the centre of town. They were about ready to leave when Ragnar asked of the whereabouts of Knut, the one the Earl had sent with them. Lagertha had her back to the men and for the first time since the raid, Thora was able to focus on the other shield-maiden. She had not seen her at the holy building, she believed that Ragnar would keep an eye on his wife though it seemed her friend thought his wife could handle herself. "I killed him." Lagertha answered Ragnar, no remorse in her voice. Thora didn't take Lagertha as a person who killed for enjoyment, especially one of their own which meant her reason were true.

"Did anyone see it happen?" Ragnar asked though he did not seem anger towards Lagertha for her actions who shook her head in answer. "Well that's a petty." He remarked before leading the group from the town back to the shore. As they made their way back to the ship, she had to wonder what had caused Lagertha to attacked the fellow warrior, no one trusted him and it left little to the imagination to what could cause the fire in Lagertha enough to slay the man.

As they made their way through the thick bush, their pockets loaded with treasure and weapons in hands – they were greeted at the shoe by a unit of armoured soldiers in front of their ship, weapons pointed in their direction.

"Are they really that unwise?' Thora spoke, having already slayed their other men and they had put a sword in two of their own warriors that lay at the enemy's feet.

"Stay by my side." Was Leif only answer to her mutter, which made Thora rolled her eyes than her shoulders to prepare herself for the battle ahead.

At the sight of them, soldiers moved forward with arrows and took aim. Ragnar shouted for a shield wall, making every warrior move into action at his command and bring their shields to create a barrier between them and the soldiers. They shot arrows at them before charging with swords in which the warriors stayed strong in their formation, some rising above to shot down at the enemy. In moments, the shield wall broke apart and the warriors charged forward with Ragnar's encouragement. "Finish them!"

The journey back home had not taken long, the way back seem to be quicker and they had not lost any men apart from the two who had guarded the ship while they raided the buildings.

Like last time, their welcoming back home was not expected by the Earl. He carried on to say that Ragnar was the great adventurer that he promised though he questioned the absence of Knut. Lagertha looked pale at the question while Ragnar stepped forward and admitted to killing the man, making the Earl command that he gets taken away. Lagertha shouted for him while Ragnar's friends stopped her from endangering herself.

"We cannot let him die." Thora said to Leif as she watched Lagertha shout yet again.

"We won't." Leif promised, he was not going to allow his close friend to be slayed.

It didn't take long for the town's people to gather for the judgement of Ragnar's actions. The judgement did not last long, Rollo admitting to seeing the killing of Knut, the Earl's half-brother, and how the man had been raping a woman before turning to Lagertha. In law, it should be Knut that be punished for his actions, not Ragnar. With Knut already served the heavy price of his blood, Ragnar was set free. Thora and the rest of the warriors knew that no one had witnessed the death of Knut, meaning they were surrounded by lies.

Those lies did not get the warriors or shield-maiden from trouble, the married pair had walked away unharmed from the judgement but that night while they group was sitting around a fire in a house, unwanted guests stormed through the door and started to beat them.

Thora had stood to her feet in defence, Leif standing slightly beside her in protection. Men reached forward, going for Ragnar and Rollo while a couple came in their direction. She could very well defend herself but Leif made a wall in front of her and threw punches at two of the men while a third came in her direction. She managed to miss of couple of punches before she reacted to slow and was reward with a fist to her cheek that knocked her on her ass. She grunted at the pain and went to stand again when Leif suddenly grabbed the man and punched him in the nose, making it bleed and causing the man to knock out cold to the floor.

Ragnar came to her side, lifting Thora to her feet and checked on her cheek briefly. "Get them out of here." He ordered and the warriors carried the unconscious men from the house.

" _Thora_." Her name was but a whisper coming Leif as he secured her hand and tilted her head to get a clear view of the bruise forming on the woman's cheek. "Come." He did not leave her any choice and started to move them from the house.

He was angry, she could see it in the set of his shoulders and the slightly tight grip on her wrist. She also understood that his anger was not directed at herself but those around her. It wasn't until they reached a barn that he faced her, his grip loosening on her hand to bring her wrist to his lips in which he kissed softly. "I do not like to see you harmed." He said fiercely.

"And I you." She replied in kind, placing a kiss on the back on his hand.

The small action seem to be permission for Leif, he brought her closer to him to kiss her soft lips. His hand moved further up her arm, towards her neck to angle her while the other slid to her waist to pull her body flush against his hard one. "Leif." She softly spoke his name, unsure whether it was to give him permission to continue or to protest.

"Slowly." He said in answer while Leif moved her towards the hay in the barn, hands gently moving her clothing.

It was becoming more and more obvious to Thora that their meaning of _slowly_ was completely different – though truthfully she didn't mind his tender actions and actually felt herself trembling with anticipation.

 **:::::::::::**

It was months, almost a year when the sacrifice for the Gods came around like every year. Though much had changed in the months, Thora was now a man's wife and her belly had grown with child. She usually enjoyed the trip to Uppsala to than their Gods but this time she was dreading the travel as she was sure the child would be born any day. " _Leif?!"_ She shouted from the house, _their_ house. After their marriage, her father had grown ill, it was if the man had given in after seeing that his daughter would be cared for. With the death of her father, the house become her own and Leif understood her wishes of wanting to keep her parents land.

"Thora." Her husband answered, a smile on his lips even at her distasteful tone. He couldn't help the pride that surfaced in him at seeing her stomach full with his child, _their_ child.

"I hope you don't expect me to walk." Any other case, she wouldn't have complained but her pregnant gate made her waddle.

"Only the best for my woman." He replied, stepping forward and placing a passionate kiss on her lips and rubbing her stomach before grabbing their fur blankets to put on the wagon.

Thora followed him out, leaning slightly against the house wall as she watched the village pack for the couple day celebrations for the Gods. She caught the sight of Lagertha in her furs, organising people for the event. At the sight of the woman, she noticed shadows under her eyes and the flat stomach. Thora felt sadden at the reminder that Lagertha had miscarriage and tensions it had caused between wife and new Earl Ragnar. Thora knew her friends had been delighted at the news of another child, a son and she could not help the doubt that she too could follow in Lagertha's footsteps. Thora cradled her hands over her stomach, hoping that the Gods kept her child safe.

"Thora." Leif called for her attention, hand reached out to her to help the pregnant woman to sit on the wagon. "Would you want these?" He held the reins to her hands, giving her the choice of taking control of the wagon or letting him. Thora silently thanked him in that moment, she may be his wife and carrying his child but he did not take away her freedom of choice. In answer she shook her head, she could do with her husband sitting beside her. With a small smile, Leif joined his woman onto the wagon and took the reins before sending the wagon into action for their journey to Uppsala.

It was late afternoon when the people of Kattegat got to Uppsala, the light shined through the trees and the golden house of the Gods sat in the middle. Once the wagon stopped, Leif helped his wife from the wagon and started to gather their belongings to make their tent for the next couple of days.

Thora leaned against the wagon watching Leif quickly put together their temporary house. He never fell through with caring for her - he was very much a husband, a farmer and a warrior.

She once again cradled her stomach, slowly rubbing her hands over the babe inside as it pushed against the walls of her stomach restlessly.

"How are you faring?" Lagertha came to her side, she had wondered how her dear friend was dealing with the long trip. It did pain her to see her belly so full after her own miscarriage but she wished dearly that no harm would come to the woman.

"Tired." Thora said truthfully.

"You look ready." The older woman obverse, the pregnant woman might be tired but she still held the glow of a happy woman.

With Lagertha's words, Thora was encouraged to speak out her thoughts as she watched Leif carry their belongings into the tent. "I sense it will happen soon."

"It would be a blessing from the Gods to have it on their land." Lagertha encouraged, dancing away any dishearten thoughts of the birth. "Stay among people to be safe." She said on second thought, not wanting the woman to be left alone if she thought the time was close.

"I will." Thora promised, seeing the reason behind it. "Until later." She said in farewell and moved into the tent to find some time to rest.

She came into the tent to find Leif busy making a fire in the middle, their furs already spread out in the corner. "Make yourself comfortable." Leif spoke, having seen the tightness of her shoulders during the travel.

Thora couldn't help herself, she got down on her knees and sat back on her heels before reaching towards her husband to run a hand through his short hair and down the scar on his face. She had Leif's full attention at her actions which caused him to lean forward and capture her lips. She could feel his hand travelling the length of her thigh, drawing a moan from her sensitive body. She reached forward, planning to pull him close to her body when Ragnar walked into their tent.

"Am I interrupting?" Their childhood friend said with a smirk on his lips at watching the pair pause their actions but not pulled away from one another.

" _Ragnar_." Thora warned, not in the mood to handle his attitude while her body was burning under the skin for her husband.

"I'm meeting with King Horik, Leif?" He left the option hanging there, allowing his friend to decide whether or not to join him in the talk about further travel.

Leif brought his attention to the woman in front of him, knowing by the tightening of her small hand that she had other plans. " _Go_." Thora answered for him softly but sternly as she moved back into the furs.

"I'll be outside." Ragnar left the tent to give the pair some time and it also pained him to see Thora full with child while his own wife suffered.

After giving Thora a longing kiss, Leif left her side and joined Ragnar outside their tent to join the meeting with King Horik. If she wasn't with child, Thora knew she would have been present to in watching Ragnar work his persuasive words on the King about power and discovery.

Thora thought about leaving the tent and finding Lagertha but she knew her body, the exhaustion sweeping through it would keep her from enjoying the rest of the night. Instead, she listened to her body and laid back down into the furs for some rest.

She had not been resting for long when a sharp pain went through her body and awaked her from her sleep. Her fingers tightly gripped the furs as she felt the wetness at her pelvis – she was giving birth. She gripped her teeth when another wave of pain went through her body. She hastily glanced around the tent to find herself alone, she cursed herself for not searching for Lagertha. "Leif!" She screamed, hoping someone nearby would hear her cries. "Leif!" She tried once again.

Arne was the one that rushed into her tent at hearing the screams, his body went stiff at seeing the woman before him, and his one eye widen the tiniest at the blood soaking the furs. "Thora?"

"Get me a damn midwife!" She said against clutched teeth at the agony.

"Right!" Arne quickly got into action and raced to find Lagertha, she'd know what to do and then he'd find Leif.

Lagertha was quick to enter the tent with a couple of woman behind her, one of them been Siggy. Lagertha was fast to order for some water and clean cloths before taking a seat behind her friend to help her into a comfortable position.

Once Lagertha started to move her, Thora's limbs felt solid and eyelids heavy with exhaustion – she had yet to push the babe out. An older woman stepped between her legs, she could only gather that she was the midwife and pulled her clothing to her waist to see the situation. The older woman paused and shared a glance with Lagertha. "What?" Thora asked weakly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You are already bleeding too much." The woman answered.

"And the child?" Thora asked, not worried about the blood as she had seen plenty in her lifetime.

"Ready." The midwife assure her.

"Then we are doing this." Thora said determined to bring her child into the world.

The woman stared at her for a moment before nodding her head and requesting some supplies. " _Push_." The woman demanded, making Thora bite her lip as she tried her hardest to get the babe out.

An hour had passed, Leif was well aware of the happening inside his tent as Arne had waited anxiously outside King Horik's tent for him. Now, he stood tense at hearing the screams of his wife though he worried as the sounds of her voice was getting quieter by the minute – he hoped that meant the babe would be born soon.

He shared a glance with Ragnar, their friend had stayed with him showing his support along with Arne, Rollo, Floki, Torstein and his father Erik sat in company. He was about to turn towards the fire and sit with Torstein when he noticed the tent flap open and Lagertha walked out with watery eyes and blood on her clothes. She did not need to say a word for her expression was enough to tell him – the quietening of their tent meant death.

The midwife and Siggy followed Lagertha out, each looking tired as if they had been through a battle. Each woman simply nodded their head before leaving his sight. Lagertha moved towards him like a curious animal, wanting to comfort the man but Leif quickly moved from her and stormed into the tent.

He paused at the sight before him, her still body was covered with a blanket and the smell of blood reached his nose. His fists squeezed tightly together trying to hold back the wetness in his eyes but they soon fell freely as he bent on his knees in front of his wife.

He pulled back the cloth from her face and gently touched her cool skin with shaky hands. He spotted the bundled of cloth beside him and was afraid to see what laid in the blankets.

He finally reached forward and slowly unwrapped the cloth to find a babe, it looked perfectly healthy expect there was no air filling its lungs or heart beating in its chest – he'd somehow lost his son and beloved in one night.

A few hours had passed, Leif spent his time lying beside his wife and holding their lifeless child before the Seer called upon them about an important issue. He slowly moved from the furs placing a kiss on Thora's lips and lying the babe in her arms before leaving the tent to find Torstein outside waiting for him.

They took their seats waiting to hear what the unexpected meeting was about – the Priest, Athelstan was claimed unworthy for the sacrifice tomorrow night. Thus they needed another sacrifice, one that was worthy of volunteering. Arne went to offer himself but Leif suddenly stood from behind him and told his friend to stay seated. "Before any else can claim this honour, I desire to be sacrificed. I trust that the Gods will find my sacrifice acceptable, in which case I look forward to it joyfully." He announced with honestly in every word – he had nothing compared to his fellow warriors, the Gods had already punished him tonight but he trusted their reason.

No one had denied him the chance to sacrifice himself which he respected gratefully. His parents had simply nodded their heads in acceptance before helping him prepare a ceremony for his loved ones. The following morning on the sacrifice day, Leif build them an altar of wood to lay his wife and child down. Their friends from the previous night stood with him as he lit the torch, the fires heat touching his skin for a moment in silence before he reached forward and caught the hay alight and place the torch into the pile of wood underneath the bodies. As he watched his family burn, he felt at ease knowing he'd be joining them soon.

He spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the Gods. He washed himself of the previous events, cleansing his skin and his mother did the honours of tying his bread back. He moved into the pen wearing simple pants and bare chest as he blinding watched the sacrifices of those before him.

When his time came, he calmly walked forward and nodded his head to Ragnar, his friend and Earl before taking his place on the bloodied alter. The blood felt slick and cold against his back but it did not affect Leif. The coldness relaxed him as he saw King Horik walk up beside him with a blade in hand. Leif shifted his eyes to stare at the tops of the trees that reached the sky before closing his eyes and calming waiting for Valhalla – he would be with his beloved once again.


End file.
